Darkness in Mystery
by Rider4life
Summary: Aaron is a young boy who lives in Dewford Town in the Hoenn region. However, he is very adventurous wants to go on an adventure. Once on his journey, he meets a strange man named Looker, who recruits rebellious young Aaron for the international police. Will be an international police officer bring as much adventure and thrill as Aaron hopes?
1. Chapter 1

**Rider4life: Hello, everyone! This is my very first fanfic, so please review the story! Thanks, I hope you enjoy!**

**Darkness in Mystery**

**Chapter 1: A Need for Adventure**

Aaron was a boy of 9 who lived in the Hoenn region. He was an adventurous boy with black hair and sparkling blue eyes. His home was in Dewport town, and he was the town's troublemaker. Now, he was sitting in detention at school for exploding a soda can on a girl that was new to the town. "Aaron, why would you explode a soda on Diana?" Mrs. Ramone asked. "I was bored," Aaron said, folding a paper airplane. "The fact that you were bored does not permit you to ruin another's day by spilling something on them!" Mrs. Ramone was clearly furious. Aaron threw the paper airplane and it flew right out the window. "I want to be free, to go away from here," he said, staring out the window where the plane had disappeared. "Rrr! Just go home, I'm done with you," she yelled, walking away and muttering to herself. Aaron lifted himself out of his chair, grabbed his bag and quickly left the school. The school was in the center of the small town, so all the kids walked to and from school. As he walked home, he muttered, "One more month until I turn 10, then I can ask my brother to get me a pokemon."

"Hey, Aaron!" called his brother, Christian, "Detention again, shorty?" "Shut up, Christian. I'm not in the mood. I'm going on a walk. Tell Mom I'm gone and did all my homework in detention." With that, Aaron left his house, ignoring whatever his older brother said. He walked down to the beach and watched the wingulls fly around, doing what they pleased. "I watch them too, sometimes, ever since I left my home in Kalos," a mysterious person said. Aaron already knew who it was. "Hello, Diana. Don't expect me to feel bad about the soda." "I don't, although I still don't understand why you did it," she replied.

"Do you ever want to be like the wingull, free to do what you please, go on adventures, have fun?" Aaron asked, wondering if any felt the way he did. "All the time. But, I do know how to go on an adventure, right here in Dewport. There's a cave nearby, with no trainers. It's called Granite Cave. I discovered it one day when I first got here, but had no one to explore with. If you're interested, I might go exploring tonight," she finished, looking hopeful. Aaron's adventurous nature was drawing him in, telling him to go explore, every inch of him crawling in excitement. "I'll go. Meet me in the back of my house at 11. It's the one that is all the way to the right of the school. Also, sorry about the soda." Aaron replied. "It's fine I hated that outfit anyway. My mom bought it for me and it's totally not my style. Anyway, bye! See you tonight, Aaron!" she explained, than ran back in the direction of the town. "_For the first time, I'm going to have some fun," _thought Aaron. He then ran the same direction as Diana, itching for it to be 11 o'clock already. When he got back to his house, he ran right to his room to actually do his homework and get supplies for that night.

"Homework, homework, homework." Aaron repeated the words over and over as he tried to focus on fractions, decimals, and ELA stories. The only subject Aaron liked was pokemon battle tactics. It made sense to him, how attacks damaged a pokemon but a pokemon could be healed with a potion, and that some moves caused status issues, like Stun Spore caused paralysis. After Aaron finished his boring, boring homework, it was already 8 o'clock. He walked to the kitchen to eat the cold chicken and broccoli left out for him. He quietly ate his cold meal, too lazy to reheat it. It was then 8:30. Aaron took a shower, got his pajamas on, and brushed his teeth. "Good night mom! Good night Christian!" Aaron called, wishing his dad didn't work far away in Rustboro City at Devon Co. "Night, Aaron!" his family called, then leaving him in silence. Aaron walked into his bedroom, looking at his calender, and realized how close it was getting to his birthday. It was February 20th, and his birthday was March 14th. Every kid wanted to be 10 years old so they could get their trainer license and possibly go on a journey. Christian was already 15, so he was a trainer, but he worked at the docks with his pokemon, Carvanha. _"Stay on task, Aaron," _He told himself. He silently changed clothes and put on warmer clothes. Grey sweatpants, red long-sleeved shirt, warm blue fleece, and old warm work boots. He packed his backpack with a pack of pokeskittles, a granola bar, and a water bottle. He also threw in tape. "_You can always use tape"_ he thought. He also grabbed a key to his house. At 11, he sneaked towards the door of his house and crept outside. He silently closed and locked the door behind him. Luckily, Aaron lived on an island so it wasn't freezing in February. Aaron quietly walked to the back of his house and noticed that Diana was already there. "You ready?" Aaron whispered, startling Diana. "Yes I am," she replied. The pair moved silently, following the shoreline, until they reached a dark, looming entrance to what seemed like a cave. "Is this it?" Aaron questioned, looking suspiciously at the opening. "Yep. Come on, ready to go in?" Diana asked. "Yes!" said Aaron, "Although I hope you brought flashlights, because I didn't." "I did bring some," she said, handing Aaron a flashlight. The pair flicked the flashlights on and entered the seemingly endless cavern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rider4life: Chapter 2 is here, so please review and tell me what you think! Thank you to Born-From-Black-Lightning for your review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Crime…In a Cave?**

The cave was black, and if it weren't for the bright beams coming from Aaron and Diana's flashlights, they would have walked straight into a wall. The cave turned right very abruptly after the entrance. The two kids followed the cave cautiously, moving slowly despite their excitement. As they tiptoed along, they heard a cry. Umbree! "What was that?" questioned Aaron, "It sounded like a pokemon!" The pair followed the noise, pausing when they reached a fork in the cave. One path went straight, one led right. "Which way do you go now?" asked Diana. Umbree! Aaron turned his head to look at where the noise was coming from. "The noise is coming from there," replied Aaron, indicating the straight path, "Come on! We need to find the pokemon that's making noise." Aaron walked ahead, taking out his water bottle and sipping the water as he crept down the path. Diana followed behind him, wondering what made him so adventurous and confident. Umbree! The noise was getting louder now. The two arrived at old stone steps and noticed a doorway up ahead. "Come on, Diana. The pokemon that's making tha… Ahhh!" Aaron cried as two Zubat jumped out at him, stopping him short. The pokemon seemed ready to attack them! Aaron and Diana stepped back, prepared to run away, when a rock seemingly transformed into a Golem. The Golem appeared to be telling off the Zubat, because all of the pokemon left. The Zubat flew away, and the Golem resumed being a rock. Relieved, Aaron began walking towards the doorway, and Diana followed suit. As Aaron approached the doorway, he sunk down and knelt by the door, as if he had done it a million times. He slowly peered around the corner, Diana kneeling behind him and watching everything he did. "What do you see?" Diana whispered. Aaron looked straight ahead. In the room, there were elaborate cave paintings depicting legendary pokemon. But, ruining the feeling of grandeur, there was a man in a grey sweater and jeans with a black beanie on his head. He was counting pokedollars, and had a remote sticking out of his pocket. Sitting nearby the man was an Umbreon in a net. "Put a sock in it, you stupid Umbreon! I brought you here all the way from Lilycove! Can't believe how lucky I am, finding a rare pokemon like you! Now, if you don't quiet down I'll push the button and electrocute you again!" the man yelled. "I see a man who looks like a robber who trapped an Umbreon and has it under an electric net! We have to save it!" whispered Aaron seriously. "What! Are you crazy?" whispered Diana, looking at Aaron like he had four heads. "No. We have to save it. Here's the plan. I'll throw my water bottle to the other side of the room uphead, then I'll go in and grab the remote. Then you cause a distraction while I free the Umbreon and take the robber's loot. Sound good?" whispered Aaron, staring right at Diana. "Are you even sure that guy is actually a robber? What if your wrong?" questioned Diana, unsure. "I trust my instincts, and the way he talked to that Umbreon was not nice. I just know, ok? Trust me," replied Aaron, still whispering. "Says the boy who spilled soda on me," Diana grumbled, "Fine. Hurry up."

Aaron took out his half empty water bottle and aimed for the far wall of the cavern. He threw the bottle and it hit right where it had been aimed. The man faced the wall the water bottle had hit and called, "Who's there?" While the man was distracted, Aaron sprinted up to the man and snatched away the remote and landing a solid punch before the man could react. Then, Diana ran in, screaming like a banshee, kicking and punching at the man. While Diana "played" with the man, Aaron got to work freeing the Umbreon. "Hold on little buddy. I'm gonna get you out of this net and help you escape!" Aaron said, reassuring the pokemon. Once the net was taken off the Umbreon, Aaron yelled, "Diana, time to go!" and flicked on his flashlight. Diana stomped on the man's foot one more time, and started running. She had a bloody nose from fighting. "This way! Follow Umbreon!" Aaron said. Soon, they saw the entrance to the cave and ran out, the man from the cave not far behind. Aaron, Diana, and the Umbreon ran as fast as they could to the town. As they reached the town, the two kids started shouting, "Help! Robber! Help!" Soon enough, the small town police force came outside and apprehended the man. "Sir, why were you chasing those kids?" questioned the man. "They stole my Umbreon!" he replied. "Kids, is that true?" asked the officer. Both kids and the Umbreon shook their heads no. "No, this man was hurting the Umbreon and counting these pokedollars!" Aaron explained, handing the officer the bag of loot. "So I see," said the officer, "Go home and take that Umbreon with you, if it's wild. Go on, shoo. I have work to do, right crook?" The officer walked away with the man, and brought the loot with him. "Bye, Diana. Better go home. I think I have a lot of explaining to do." Aaron explained. "Me too. See you at school in two days!" Diana replied, walking back to her house. Aaron sighed. "Where are you going to go, Umbreon? Do you want to come with me? It's my 10th birthday, soon, then you can be my pokemon!" Aaron said to the pokemon. Umbreon rubbed against Aaron, and said "Umbree!" "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, I'll show you my house and my family, although you might have to sit through a lot of explaining," replied Aaron to the eevee evolution. Aaron started walking back to his house, Umbreon following him happily. "_Whatever happens, at least I have Umbreon now,"_ thought Aaron to himself, smiling. He took a deep breath as he unlocked his house and walked in, not quite as stealthily as when he had left. "_Here we go,"_ he thought with Umbreon at his side, ready to face his mother and brother's wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rider4life: Welcome to chapter 3! Today we have someone joining us!**

**Aaron: Hello everyone! I'm happy to say hi and blah blah blah, but can we start the chapter already?**

**Rider4life: Be patient! Anyway, thank you Born-From-Black-Lightning for reviewing and giving me some constructive criticism! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Lifelong Friend**

Aaron timidly walked through the door, unsure of what to expect. What he saw surprised him and blew him up with happiness.

"Dad," Aaron said, his voice barely audible. "Dad!" he yelped, running to give his dad a hug. "Why did you come home?" Aaron asked joyfully.

"Whoa, slow down. First, your mother and brother are still asleep. They're such heavy sleepers, unlike you and I. Second, where are you coming from so early in the morning. Its only 2 a.m.!" his dad replied, not even paying attention to the Umbreon at Aaron's feet.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you later. I'm going to sleep for a couple of hours." Aaron stated, turning towards his room.

"Alright, but when you wake up, you have to tell the three of us everything. Including how you got that Umbreon. Deal?" Aaron's dad asked.

"Deal. See you in the morning," Aaron replied, stumbling down the hall. When Aaron reached his bed, he took off his shoes then fell into his soft, comfortable bed. Right away, exhausted, he fell into a deep, content sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Could he be one? Do you think he could be recruited?"<em>

"_I don't know, we'll have to keep track of him when he starts his journey. He definitely needs to be closely monitored.__" _

"_I agree, boss. I will personally watch out for this boy. He has already showed he has a nose for trouble. Looker out._

* * *

><p>Aaron sat up, still groggy from sleeping. He checked his clock. 10 o'clock. "<em>I could have used some more sleep," <em>thought Aaron. He then realized that Umbreon was curled up at his feet, still asleep. Aaron reached down and stroked the pokemon. It's fur was black and felt silky soft to Aaron. It also had yellow rings on it's ears and body. Aaron looked at the peaceful pokemon for a moment, and then began to slowly slide his legs out of the covers trying not to wake the sleeping pokemon. He successfully freed his legs and went straight to the bathroom for a shower because he smelled like earth from being in the cave. After he had a shower, he put on fresh clothes and combed his hair. Then he started to go to the kitchen, assuming his family was already there. As he got closer, he heard his mom talking.

"Oh Matthew, I'm so glad you came home! Did you come because Aaron will get his trainer's license soon?" she said.

"I did, and look, there he is now!" his dad exclaimed, noticing Aaron walking into the kitchen.

Aaron smiled and sat down at the table. His brother was sitting at the table too. Aaron looked down at the table and saw something- a newspaper with a picture of the man Aaron had rescued the Umbreon from! The headline made his heart skip a beat. "**Boy and his friend lead thief to Police in Dewford!" **Aaron was horrified and exhilarated at the same time. He had made the newspaper and was a hero! But, he also wasn't sure if his family knew it was him. There was one thing Aaron knew for sure- explaining things to his family was going to be really, really hard.

"Hi Dad. How are you?" Aaron asked plainly.

"Aaron. Explain. Yourself. NOW!" his family yelled.

"Okay. Well, there was this girl, Diana, from school, and we wanted to have an adventure. So she told me about this cave, and we decided to go there last night. In the cave we heard a pokemon cry and followed it and found that man, Aaron explained, pointing at the newspaper picture. "Anyway, he was counting money and electrocuting an Umbreon, so I came up with a plan to save the Umbreon. After I freed the Umbreon, Diana, Umbreon and I ran out of the cave and back to town, yelling for help. Then the police came, cuffed the crook, and told me and Diana to go home. Oh, and I kinda brought home the Umbreon," Aaron finished.

"Where is the Umbreon?" asked his mother.

"Sleeping on my bed," answered Aaron awkwardly. So far Christian had been quiet.

"Why did you go? Why did you go if you had no pokemon and could have gotten seriously hurt? Huh?" Christian asked.

"I went because I wanted adventure! Now I have a pokemon that wants to come with me. It **wants **to come with me. It wants to be my friend!" Aaron yelled, upset. "I only have to wait 20 days until my birthday, and then I can be free! Free from this boring town!" Aaron said, and stomped back to his room and slammed the door. His mother started crying, and his brother left the house to go work. His dad comforted Aaron's mother.

"Can't keep both of them here. Aaron has always been the free spirit, but one day he'll find his place," Aaron's dad said soothingly.

* * *

><p>In his room, Aaron lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. The Umbreon was startled when Aaron jumped onto his bed angrily, but realized he wasn't happy. It strode over to him, balancing on the memory foam bed, and jumped onto his stomach and nudging him with its wet, black nose. "I hate that Mom and Christian don't understand that I want to be free! Dad does, but he's adventurous, like me! He gets to work as a field researcher for Devon Co!" Aaron sighed, wishing everyone understood him. "As for you, Umbreon, are you going to come on my journey with me and be my partner?" questioned Aaron. The pokemon came closer to him, but Aaron wanted a straight answer. He pointed at Umbreon's right paw and said, "If you mean yes, give me this paw." Aaron pointed at Umbreon's left paw and said, "If you mean no, give me this paw." "Now, do you want to be my partner on my journey?" Aaron asked. The Umbreon lifted its right paw in answer. "Ok, next question. Were you released by your original trainer?" Aaron questioned. Once again, the pokemon raised its right paw. "Do you want a name?" Aaron asked, wondering what answer he would get. Another right paw. "Ok, how about Midnight?" Left paw. "Umm, Shadow?" Left paw again. "Hmm, how about Moon?" Left paw. "Star?" Left paw. "How about… Galaxy!" The Umbreon finally lifted its right paw in agreement. "Galaxy. That's a good name," Aaron told his Umbreon. "One more thing. Are you a boy?" Right paw. "Ok, now we just have to wait until my…" Aaron was cut off by the sound of his house's doorbell.<p>

"Aaron! Come here! The police and reporters want to see you!" Aaron's dad called. Aaron fought with himself for a minute, wondering if he should bring Galaxy. Aaron eventually decided that if he left his room and Galaxy followed, he would come with him. Aaron walked down the hall and Galaxy followed. As he reached the front door, he peeked out the window and saw a cameraman and reporter and one uniformed policeman. Aaron let himself out, Galaxy on his heels. The police officer pushed the reporter away, saying to leave Aaron alone until the authorities were done with him. The reporter and cameraman reluctantly went back to their truck.

"Come with me, and bring that Umbreon. You have some questions to answer," the policeman said as he led Aaron to the small police station in the town. He opened the door for Aaron and Galaxy and then another officer led them to a small room with two chairs and a desk.

"Please, sit. I just have a few questions for you," said the new officer. Aaron took a seat and Galaxy jumped on his lap. The eevee evolution seemed uneasy, and Aaron didn't blame him.

"Where did you find that man?" asked the officer.

"In Granite Cave," answered Aaron calmly.

"What was the man doing?" the officer questioned.

"He was counting money and electrocuting this Umbreon," Aaron said, indicating Galaxy.

"Did you rescue this Umbreon?" asked the officer.

"Yes," replied Aaron.

"Did you have someone else with you? If so, who was it?" questioned the officer.

"I was with my friend Diana, going on an adventure," said Aaron.

"Last question. Does this Umbreon belong to you now?" asked the officer.

"Yes. He is my friend and his name is Galaxy," stated Aaron.

"Ok, you can go now. Just be careful of the reporters. They can be feisty!" the officer said, leaving the room. Aaron told Galaxy to get off of him, then stood up. Together, boy and pokemon left the small police station. Outside, the reporters were waiting. Aaron scooped up Galaxy and faced the camera. He took the mike away from the reporter and said," My name is Aaron. I went exploring with my friend and saved this Umbreon from a crook. The crook was arrested and now I will wait until I get my trainer's license. Goodbye," Aaron said into the mike. He then switched the mike off and put down Galaxy. Together, Aaron and Galaxy ran home.

Up until his birthday, Aaron went to school and was everyone's favorite kid. Aaron loved playing with Galaxy everyday, their bond getting stronger. Days flew by, until it was March 13th. "Tomorrow, I get my trainer's license and get to officially get you a pokeball. Don't worry, I won't keep you in it unless I really have to," Aaron told his pokemon. "Tomorrow, we can go on an adventure!"

**Rider4life: So, were you happy with that chapter, Aaron?**

**Aaron: Yeah! I finally get to go on an adventure! Hurry up and write the next chapter!**

**Rider4life: Be PATIENT! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! BFBL, I tried my best to make the chapter longer! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rider4life: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, but with the school week comes homework. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Towards Adventure**

Today was the day! Aaron quickly showered, and decided on what to wear for his 10th birthday.

"Galaxy, do you like the orange or blue polo better?" Aaron asked his Pokémon companion. The Umbreon jumped onto the bed where the shirts were lied out and sat near the orange polo.

"Orange it is," Aaron announced as he slipped the shirt on. He then walked to the bathroom and studied himself in the mirror. With khakis, an orange polo, and new black sneakers, Aaron looked great. He flipped his dark hair up in the front and decided he was ready for his small graduation ceremony at school.

"Come on, Galaxy. You're coming to school with me today. Then I will get a pokeball to make sure you are officially my Pokémon," Aaron said to Galaxy walking towards the door. "Bye Mom! Bye Christian!" Aaron called, " Bye Dad!"

"Bye Aaron!" his family called in unison.

Aaron walked to his school in high spirits, and unable to control his excitement, began to run with Galaxy on his heels. When he arrived at the school a minute later, he walked in and kids gaped at his Umbreon.

"He has an eevee evolution?" one kid whispered.

"Is he even allowed to have a Pokémon?" said another. Aaron walked past the kids in the hall with pride and excitement. Once in his classroom, he sat down and Galaxy jumped in his lap, not caring about all the children staring. The classroom was getting empty, with all the kids graduating as they turned 10. This month, him and another boy, Rick, would be graduating by the end of the month. However, today was Aaron's day. Aaron heard his name during role call and lazily said, "Here." Right after the announcements, Aaron's class walked to the small auditorium to perform Aaron's ceremony. Aaron saw his family in the back of the room, waving to him. He waved back. He then went up on stage, where a lady took a picture of him and then disappeared. He sat through the little speech his Mrs. Ramone gave, not really listening and absentmindedly stroking Galaxy. The teacher stood up and Aaron snapped back to attention. The lady who had taken the picture came back and handed a card to Mrs. Ramone. "_That must be my trainer's license,"_ Aaron thought.

"Aaron, I present to you your official trainer's license," Mrs. Ramone told Aaron. Aaron stood up and accepted the card graciously. "I also give you a pokeball, to capture a Pokémon with," she explained. "We all wish you well, weather you stay here or go away," Mrs. Ramone said. "Come on, let's go back to class," she instructed. Aaron stayed on the stage and kneeled down.

"Are you ready, Galaxy? I promise I won't keep you in the pokeball that much, if you don't like it," Aaron promised. Aaron held out the pokeball, and Galaxy walked over to him. Aaron tapped Galaxy with the pokeball and he disappeared in a wreath of red light. Aaron placed the ball on the ground and it rolled around for a minute before clicking closed. Aaron immediately let his partner out, and the two were very happy. They walked off the stage and down to Aaron's family. "Dad, will you take me with you to the main land?" Aaron asked, looking at his family. His mom's eyes glistened with tears but she seemed proud. His father and Christian were smiling, looking at him with happiness.

"I will take you to Rustboro with me. My boat leaves at 1. It's only 10 now, so you'll easily make it," his dad replied.

"Yes!" exclaimed Aaron happily.

"Here take this stuff. It's for your birthday," said his dad. His dad handed him a heavy-duty backpack with many pockets, a journal (Aaron knew he would probably never use it) and 1000 pokedollars. "The money is to buy supplies from the Pokemart." his dad told him.

"Thanks dad!" said Aaron, giving his dad a hug. Aaron walked home so he could pack for his journey. Once in his room, he went straight to his closet to change clothes. Aaron put on a blue long sleeved shirt with a pokeball on it, tan cargo pants, and a black baseball cap. He left his sneakers on. In his bag, he put shorts, two t-shirts, some underwear, and a couple pairs of socks. He ran downstairs and packed an apple, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and granola bar in a lunch box and put that in his backpack too. He slipped Galaxy's pokeball in his pocket. 11 o'clock. Aaron walked to the Pokemart to get Pokémon healing supplies. He picked up two paralyze heals, three antidotes, five potions, and two pokeballs for his journey. It cost Aaron a grand total of 580 pokedollars, 20 for each paralyze heal, 30 for each antidote, 50 for each potion, and 100 for each pokeball. Aaron groaned. "_Only 420 pokedollars left and I haven't even gone anywhere yet," _Aaron thought, annoyed. He left the mart, Galaxy behind him. 12:30. Aaron decided to go to the docks and wait to board the ship. As he approached the docks, he noticed Diana standing by the shore. "_Should I talk to her? Nah, I don't need to. I'll come back eventually," _Aaron thought. His dad was already on the ship, wanting to leave as soon as possible. Aaron boarded the ship and his dad noticed him.

"Aaron, you're here! Are you ready to leave? Only the two of us and the captain are going on this voyage!" his dad told him.

"I'm ready," Aaron said confidently. In the next few minutes, they were sailing to the port just south of Rustboro, and Aaron and Galaxy couldn't wait to get there. Not only were they excited, they were also seasick! Boy and Pokémon leaned over the edge of the boat, and Aaron's dad was laughing at them. Soon they could make out a small port north of them. They were almost to Rustboro City!

The small boat they had taken anchored to an equally small port. The air still smelled salty, like the ocean. When Aaron and Galaxy walked off the boat and onto the dock, Aaron fell over and Galaxy almost did, but his four legs gave him better balance.

"Whoa, take it easy. Your legs will feel better in a minute. I hope your seasickness is going too," Aaron's dad told them.

"Sorry, we're just really excited!" Aaron exclaimed, "Come on, let's go to Rustboro!" Aaron looked around and saw two different paths. "Which way do we go anyway?" asked Aaron.

"Come on, it's this way. I booked a hotel room for the week until you are a good enough trainer and have some more Pokémon. Then you can go on your journey," Aaron's dad explained.

"Ok," said Aaron, although him and Galaxy were a little upset that they would have to stay in one place for a week. They followed Aaron's father into the city. Aaron took a minute to marvel at it's size. The buildings were huge, that much Aaron expected, but the class and beauty of the buildings is what amazed him. There were many windows for great view and Devon Co had a building in the city as well. Eventually the three reached tall impressive building that turned out to be the hotel. Only then did Aaron realize how dark it was getting. The lights on the buildings were already turning on, only adding splendor to the city.

"Whoa!" said Aaron in amazement. "This is the city work in almost everyday?"

"Yes it is. Wait until you see the inside of this hotel." His dad said. Aaron's dad was right. Inside, it was amazing. The walls were painted a stately maroon, with a white stone desk and four elevators.

"We're here to check in," said Aaron's dad.

"Ahh, Mr. Rosario. Back to work?" said the man behind the desk, "Is that your second son?

"Yes it is, Darren. Same room as last time?" asked Aaron's father.

"Yes. We still do not get that many visitors with expensive taste like yours. You are in penthouse 2," the man, Darren, told them while handing them the card keys.

"Thank you very much," said Aaron's dad in reply. They walked over to the elevator, Aaron and Galaxy lingering behind Aaron's dad. The elevator took them to floor 15 and their penthouse was really close to the elevator. Aaron and Galaxy were the first to enter, and the room was breathtaking. There were two master bedrooms connected to master baths, a living room type area with a huge TV, its own kitchen, and an entryway.

"Wow, this is amazing!" exclaimed Aaron while taking in the immense room.

"Yes, it is. I knew you would like this one. This is where I live when I stay in here for work. Devon Co pays for it.," Aaron's dad told him.

"Come on Galaxy! Let's pick a room!" Aaron told his Pokémon. The room they decided on had a king sized bed so plush it felt like a cloud. The bathroom had a jet bath with many settings.

"I think I won't mind being here so much after all," said Aaron thoughtfully, his Pokémon showing its agreement by curling up on the soft bed. In a few minutes, Aaron followed suit and fell asleep, wondering what the morning had in store for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! Sorry I took soooo long to update. With the holiday vacation and distractions over, I should be able **

**to update once a week. Thank you to all reviewers. No more excuses, here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: A Week of Practice**

Aaron woke to the sound of his dad's heavy footsteps and the click of the door latch. He sluggishly rolled over to look at his clock. It read 6:00. Galaxy still slept soundly on the end of the bed, his sides moving up and down. Aaron smiled at his peaceful Pokémon and lied back down for a while, tired but itching to go. In the end, he turned on the TV quietly, as not to wake Galaxy. Around 7 o'clock Galaxy stood up on the bed, stretching like a cat. Noticing his Pokémon was no longer asleep, Aaron greeted him.

"Good morning Galaxy! Are you ready for a day of battling?" Aaron greeted.

"Umbree!" replied a happy Galaxy.

"Awesome!" Aaron said as he fist pumped the air. Aaron rolled out of bed and ran into the kitchen and noticed a box of cereal. He scavenged a bowl out of the almost empty cabinets. It was a plain white bowl. _"So much for a suite, these bowls look like they're from the dollar store!" _Aaron thought. He but the bowl on the table and found some milk in the miniature fridge. He absentmindedly started pouring the cereal when there was a loud THUNK! Aaron jolted to attention and Galaxy growled. There was a red square and a piece of paper in his cereal!

"What is that? Good thing there's no milk yet," said Aaron voicing his thoughts. Galaxy jumped onto the table and sniffed it. Deciding it was safe, he backed off and looked at Aaron. Aaron picked up the note first. It read:

_Dear Aaron,_

_ This is one of the prototypes that Devon Co has been working on. I was given one and so were the other 4 people in my office section. I've decided that you would be a better person to test it out. It is called the MultiNav Plus because it has the calling function of a PokéGear. We have not been able to add a holographic picture or even a picture yet on the calling feature._

_The top button on the right activates the phone, and the lower one on the right will give you the MultiNav options. That includes the TVNav, PlayNav, MapNav, and DexNav. The button on the top of the device will turn it off. Use it freely. _

_ Enjoy, _

_ Dad _

"Whoa! This is so cool!" exclaimed Aaron reaching for the device. It was about 1 inch thick and roughly 3 by 3. Aaron found two buttons on the side and he pushed the top one. The square popped open and now was six inches long and half an inch thick. It was a touch screen phone! There were two contacts in it already; his dad's number and his home number. By default it had Devon Co's number and the generic Pokémon Center number. Aaron pushed the other button on the side. The phone popped open to the side into and larger square. Every time the mode switched, the pieces seemed to weld themselves together. Now the MultiNav Plus was a MultiNav. Aaron turned on the MapNav, deciding it would be the most helpful. He hit the off button and put the MultiNav Plus on the table. Aaron finished pouring his cereal and added milk. He sat there crunching his food making the only noise in the room.

"_I need to buy some Pokémon food,"_ Aaron noted mentally. He finished his food and got himself ready; shower, clothes, hair, teeth, bag. When he was ready, he was wearing red athletic shorts, his grey t-shirt, and his sneakers. His hair was combed straight and his sneakers were tied tight. Aaron slung his back- pack on one shoulder and put Galaxy into his Pokéball, just for a little while. "Sorry buddy. You have to stay in there for a little bit. Don't worry, I'll stay out of trouble," Aaron reassured his friend. Aaron grabbed his room key and left. As soon as Aaron raced out of the building, a cold blast of air hit his exposed skin. "Yikes!" Aaron yelled, "I think I packed wrong!" Hoenn's mainland was a lot colder than Dewford in March. He had only worn pants for his graduation because his mom wanted him to look "formal" at school. Night was a different story, and Aaron had a feeling it was a lot worse in Rustboro. Aaron practically sprinted to the store to buy warmer clothes. He bought a pair of jeans, which he changed into, and a pair of sweatpants, which were put in his bag. Aaron also bought a red jacket that wasn't thin of thick, perfect for being active in cold weather, which he also wore now. He opened his MultiNav Plus phone to check the time. "9 o'clock!" exclaimed Aaron. He was an early bird. Once again, he sprinted, this time to the Pokémon Center. Aaron immediately let Galaxy out of his Pokéball.

"Sorry buddy! I had to buy some warmer clothes! Let's get you some breakfast," Aaron apologized. Galaxy yapped happily and followed Aaron to the counter. "Can I get some Pokémon food?" Aaron asked the lady at the desk.

"Sure! If you have a trainer's card, please use it to get free food and heal your Pokémon. Swipe it here!" the nurse explained, pointing to a scanner. Aaron swiped his card and got 1 bowl of food for his Umbreon.

"Umbree!" cried Galaxy hungrily.

"Well, that's a rare Pokémon you have there! Take good care of it!" the nurse remarked.

"Don't worry, I will!" replied Aaron. Aaron brought Galaxy's food over to a table and set it down on the floor while he sat in a chair. Galaxy ran over and devoured the food in minutes. "Wow, I guess you were pretty hungry!" Aaron exclaimed. Galaxy looked full, so Aaron decided it was time to leave. He only had 200 pokédollars left, so he had to win some battles.

"Come on Galaxy! Let's go!" said Aaron. They burst out of the center energetically and ran as fast as they could north through Rustboro and turned right after sprinting for 7 minutes and found route 116. They had moved so fast that they had turned a 20 minute walk into an 8 minute sprint. After that, Aaron chugged a bottle of water and poured some into his hands so Galaxy could have some. Once the two were refreshed, they looked around. It was a pretty small route, and it only led to a small cave. It was still a pretty long walk when you counted the time of battling and wild Pokémon battles. Aaron realized he didn't know a single move that Galaxy knew. Then he spotted a blue bird pokemon. Aaron opened is MultiNav Plus to MultiNav and activated DexNav. DexNav could identify Pokémon for people who didn't get chosen for a Pokédex.

"_Tailow is the Tiny Swallow Pokémon" _Aaron was informed.

"Okay Galaxy! Show me your moves!" Aaron said. Galaxy stepped towards the Tailow and it faced Galaxy as well. Dark energy formed around Galaxy and he released it, and the Tailow barely withstood his attack. It flinched, so Galaxy ran up to it and jumped, tackling it in mid air. They crashed into the ground and the Tailow had fainted, leaving a small imprint in the soft soil where they landed and Galaxy looking proud.

"Was that… Dark Pulse?!" asked Aaron. Galaxy nodded. "I wonder where you learned that. Isn't it a TM move?" Aaron wondered. Aaron thought about it as he explored the route. Soon enough, a trainer walked by and noticed him.

"Hey! My name is Jeff and I challenge you to a battle!" yelled the kid who walked by. He was dressed in an explorer themed outfit and carried a net. "_He must be a bug catcher,"_ Aaron thought.

"I accept!" Aaron replied, "Go Galaxy!" Galaxy jumped forward to face the boy.

"Go Nincada! You're up!" yelled Jeff. Nincada was a bug type Pokémon that didn't seem too intimidating. "You can go first," Jeff said, looking at Aaron.

"Um, okay. Galaxy, use, um, Growl!" commanded Aaron. Galaxy bared his teeth and released a deep growl. Nincada looked as scared as a bug could look, it seemed uncertain now.

"Nincada, use Scratch!" instructed Jeff. The insect advanced toward Galaxy half-heartedly, intimidated by Growl.

"Galaxy, dodge when it comes close!" called Aaron. The Nincada was about to strike when Galaxy jumped into the air and dark energy smacked the Nincada into a nearby tree, knocking it out.

"Whoa, you took out my Nincada really quick! Your Pokémon is really strong, but I have one more special one. Go Beautifly!" said Jeff. Beautifly looked just like a butterfly, with a colorful wing pattern. It looked stronger than Nincada. "Pretty cool, huh. I caught it as a Silcoon in Petalburgh Woods. Anyway, let's continue," he remarked. "Use Stun Spore!" Jeff commanded. Beautifly released spores from it's wings and they landed in Galaxy's fur. Galaxy fell down, twitching, because he was paralyzed.

"Galaxy, get up! Use Dark Pulse!" called Aaron, but Galaxy couldn't move; the spores' effects were still fresh.

"Beautifly, use Gust!" yelled Jeff. His Pokémon obeyed and flapped it's wings creating a wind current. The attack knocked Galaxy back towards Aaron, who was digging through his bag for a Paralysis Heal. He quickly found one and sprayed at all over Galaxy. He Pokémon jumped to his feet, ready to fight again. "Beautifly, use Stun Spore again," called Jeff. This time, Aaron was ready.

"Galaxy, use Dark Pulse to repel the spores back to Beautifly and then use Tackle to finish it off," Aaron told his Pokémon. Beautifly released the spores and Galaxy released a field of black energy. The plan worked well, and the spores hit their user. Beautifly's wings twitched as though it was being electrocuted. It plummeted to the ground, only to be met in mid air with Galaxy's full on Tackle. Beautifly fainted, leaving Aaron the winner. Jeff walked over to him.

"Here, this is the prize money," said Jeff handing Aaron 400 pokédollars.

"Thanks. Thanks for the battle too. It was my first one," replied Aaron.

"Really?" asked Jeff. "Wow, you've got real potential as a trainer than. Good luck!" said Jeff walking away.

"Thanks!" Aaron called after him. Aaron started to walk away when he heard "HEY! GIMME THAT! Gull!" coming from the Rusturf tunnel. "Come on Galaxy! Let's go find the person yelling," Aaron said seriously though he was excited. The two ran over to the tunnel and were stopped by a nearby hiker.

"Hey, there's something happening in the tunnel! I don't know what's wrong, but it's probably dangerous! You shouldn't go in there," explained the man. Aaron strode right by the hiker, not caring about the danger. He needed to help out the person in trouble, just like he had helped Galaxy. Looking in his Pokémon's eyes, he knew Galaxy felt the same way. In the small tunnel, Aaron saw a Wingull being held by two men. One of the men looked kind of like a pirate with a blue and white striped shirt and had a capitol A on his backwards baseball hat. The other looked like he was in red pajamas and had a capitol M across his chest. They were arguing.

" It's _**MY**_ Wingull now! I'm the one who took it from that old man, so it's _**mine**_," yelled the man in the blue.

"But _**I**_ want it!" yelled the one in the red."

"STOP!" yelled Aaron, surprising the two men.

"Oh, you came for the Devon parts, didn't you! You'll never get them! Go Poochyena!" yelled the man in blue, "Use Bite!" Galaxy stepped forward and faded into darkness. "Where did it go?" asked the man in blue, confused.

"Wait, you have the Deon parts too? Unfair!" exclaimed the man in red, sitting down on the floor and still holding the bird. Then, Galaxy appeared behind Poochyena and attack it multiple times. Poochyena fainted.

"You beat me!" yelled the man in blue. "I am only the 194th strongest Team Aqua Grunt though, so I'm not surprised. Take the parts, I'm outta here!" he grunted.

"My turn!" called the man in red jumping up off the floor. "Team Magma Grunts never lose!" he shouted, "Go Poochyena! Use Tackle!"

"Galaxy, use the move you just used. Faint Attack, right? When you reappear, use Tackle!" Aaron ordered. Once again, Galaxy faded into darkness. He reappeared like a ghost and used Faint Attack followed by Tackle, easily defeating the Team Magma Grunt.

"Aww, I lost too! Here, take this Wingull and give it back to that crusty old sailor on Route 104. Bye!" the grunt said, 200 pokédollars falling out of his pocket. Aaron put the parts and money in his bag while holding the small bird Pokémon.

"Come on, time to leave," Aaron told the Pokémon. The walk back to Rustboro City was quiet as it had gotten late while Aaron had taken care of the problem in the tunnel and explored. It took them a half an hour to make it to the southern entrance of the city where the hotel was near. There was an old man that smelled salty coming from Route 104. The Wingull noticed him too and took off flying towards the man.

"Peeko! My Peeko!" the man yelled smiling. "Did you rescue him, young man?" he called to Aaron.

"Yeah. Two men in weird outfits were trying to take him," Aaron replied.

"Thank you, son! Now what's yer name? If you ever need a ship to Dewford Town, I'm the man," the man said. " The name's Briny, by the way," he added.

"My name is Aaron, Mr. Briny. Thank you for your offer. My family lives there so your ship might be useful," Aaron replied.

"Thanks again for your help Aaron. Goodbye!" Mr. Briny called walking away. Aaron smiled and walked to the Pokémon Center to heal Galaxy. He returned him and handed his Pokéball to the nurse. Aaron swiped his card and waited for Galaxy.

"Your Pokémon is at full health! Please come again!" said the nurse. Aaron thanked the nurse and bought some food for Galaxy but took it back to the hotel. There he released Galaxy.

"Eat up, Galaxy!" Aaron told his Pokémon while finding a microwave dinner in the freezer, assuming his dad had put it there. "Crazy day, huh. I wonder where we'll be in a year from now. Another region, contests, newest Hoenn Champion? Who knows where we will be," Aaron said to Galaxy. Galaxy was still eating hungrily. Aaron chuckled. "I guess you don't care." That night, Aaron ate and got ready for bed content with his day's adventure. He fell asleep watching TV in his room with Galaxy curled up by his chest. When his dad got home, all he could do was smile at the bond of his son and his Pokémon and wonder what his son's future held.

**How did I do this time? Longest chapter so far, and I decided to make it better by adding a bonus scene! Might be another bonus in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Galaxies Away**

Warm. Wet. Cramped. I pushed. Crack! The warm feeling is gone, and I feel weighed down. I fall. Cold. My surroundings are strange, cold squares on the ground. Cold. Metal and wood all around the room. Cold. There's a shriek.

"It hatched! It hatched! Get Thomas, it's his anyway," said a voice.

"Fine!" shouted another, "Thomas! Your egg hatched! It's an Eevee!" Feet thundered loudly above me. Cold. Suddenly, in front of me there is a pink face and I am covered by something. It is a human boy. The thought just popped into my head. He's drying me off, rubbing gently, I'm not so cold any more. I'm put in a dark, soft place. I sleep immediately. I was warm.

I woke, I was starving. I am a baby, I know this. The boy, Thomas, brings a bottle of white warm liquid and I drink it all. The boy is kind and he is my friend. He is my friend for a long time. I grew a lot, my brown and cream fur got fluffy. I would play with the boy and as I got older, I played outside with him. He was my friend. I grew more. I was strong and smart. I would battle alongside Thomas when he and his friends would battle. I was his Pokémon and I fought for him. As he grew, we would sneak out in the cover of night and play with the wild Pokémon. I grew to trust Thomas with my life. One night while we were outside, an Ekans attacked us. I was badly poisoned and I fought until I could no more. Then, I felt a strange power. I felt the power of Thomas' friendship and the power of night and I changed. Evolved. I fought off the snake Pokémon and evolved. Thomas was overjoyed, and we trained more for battles and he taught me moves with a machine. We are so close, we are best friends. I went everywhere with Thomas, he never went without me. He was a rich human, but he was kind. He kept growing. I stopped. We are friends. Best friends.

**Kind of choppy, but it was meant to be that way. A quick look at Galaxy's past. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rider4life: I'm back for a new chapter! Huge thanks to Briskol, who favorited this story right after I wanted to quit. Guys, please review, because this story has 348 views but 11 reviews, and it makes me think no one reads it. Here's chapter 6!**

**All in a Week**

The next few days passed quickly, Aaron had a routine. Wake up, watch TV, get up and eat, take a shower, get dressed and brush hair. On Aaron's fourth day, he woke up and performed his routine, but skipped breakfast. Today, however, he decided to explore the hotel. He stood in the grand elevator and took it to the 2nd floor, where the buffet allegedly was located. Sure enough, when Aaron and Galaxy walked out of the elevator, they saw a large restaurant with light blue walls, a brown hardwood floor, tables with elegant white tablecloth lined with gold stitching, and huge containers that lined the far wall. The smells were overwhelming. Aaron walked as fast as he could across the fancy room, bee-lining for the buffet containers. Aaron grabbed a large plate and started piling food onto it. Waffles, chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, French toast, and hash browns. He dropped off his plate at a table and walked over to a liquid dispenser to fill an oversized glass with orange juice. Aaron placed it on the table as well, and then walked over to the Pokémon food area to fill a bowl for Galaxy. Aaron sat down with his food while Galaxy jumped onto a chair to reach his.

"Mmph. This ish good," Aaron said with his mouth full. His Pokémon made a happy noise, agreeing with him. Somehow, Aaron managed to eat everything on his plate and down his OJ. Once finished, Aaron and Galaxy jumped right back up and were ready to explore more. To the right of the restaurant was a doorway and a sign that read "_Casino"_.

"I guess we shouldn't go there," mumbled Aaron. To the left there was a doorway with neon lights flashing with a sign that read _"Arcade"._ "We are definitely going there!" yelled Aaron, his excitement overtaking him. He ran over to the coin machine, Galaxy in tow, and fished out 50 Pokédollars.

"Okay, 50 dollars should get us… 150 coins," he said reading the sign. After receiving his coins, Aaron went crazy. He played every game there, and even let Galaxy play Squash the Durant because all you had to do is jump on the glowing spot on the floor. It burned up all the energy they had from breakfast though and got Aaron really cool prizes. For himself he got a Great Ball and a decent flashlight. For all the tickets Galaxy had won squashing Durants, Aaron got a fuzzy foldable Pokémon pad for Galaxy to use while they were adventuring.

"This place has really cool prizes," Aaron remarked to no one in particular. After putting their prizes in a bag, the two walked back to the elevator and rode to their floor. They dropped the bags off in the penthouse and then rode to the roof. The elevator operator on duty looked at him funny when he told her his destination, but nonetheless she pushed to button for the roof. The doors opened and Aaron and Galaxy stepped out on the roof. It was afternoon and the sun was shining bright. The view was breathtaking as well. The glass windows of the tall buildings glinted, and to one side there was the sea, another way there were grass and trees. Then a feathery bomb exploded into Aaron's face. He and Galaxy spat out red and brown feathers, looking for their attacker. To their left they saw a Pidgeotto. It cocked it's head at them, it's wing at a strange angle. Aaron took a step toward it and said "Don't wo…!" The lone Pidgeotto fluttered at them again, but this time Galaxy leapt into the air and grabbed the Pidgeotto by it's neck and walked triumphantly over to Aaron, who picked it up and held it's good wing down so it wouldn't fly at them again. He walked towards the elevator.

"Hmm. How do hit the button?" Aaron wondered since his hands were full. At that moment Galaxy jumped up and hit the button with his paw. "You're very smart, you know that," remarked Aaron. The elevator opened and Galaxy pranced in. Aaron followed him in. "Lobby, please," said Aaron. The operator nodded, looking at the bird in his arms. The elevator lurched down, and soon arrived at the lobby. From there, Aaron and Galaxy briskly walked out the door and to the Pokémon Center, the bird Pokémon struggling the whole way.

"Can you heal this Pokémon?" Aaron asked the nurse, gesturing to the Pidgeotto.

"Yes, just give me its PokéBall," replied the pink haired nurse.

"Umm, it's wild. I found it on the roof of my hotel. I can still swipe my card if you need though," Aaron explained.

"Okay. I need a stretcher and a knockout pill for a Pidgeotto, Joy!" called the nurse.

"Okay, Joy!" yelled an unseen nurse. Soon enough, another identical lady came out with everything. The nurse coaxed the bird to take the pill and lied it down on the stretcher.

"Okay, that Pidgeotto should be fine in an hour or two. If you want to wait, you can take a seat over there," said Nurse Joy. Aaron nodded his thanks. "It's a male, by the way," she added while taking the bird into the back. Aaron sat on a chair and anxiously waited for an hour and a half before the Pidgeotto returned in tip top shape. "Here, this Pokémon is fine now," said the nurse while handing him the now healed Pidgeotto. The Pidgeotto looked at Aaron gratefully and just sttod on the ground when Aaron put him down. Aaron looked at the Pokémon for a minute, then fished through his bag until he found the Greatball he had won from the arcade.

"Do you want to come with me on my journey?" Aaron asked the bird. The Pidgeotto replied by walking over to Aaron's hand and tapping it's beak to the Greatball he held. It rolled in his hand for a second, and then the ball clicked signaling the Pidgeotto was officially Aaron's. "Cool! I caught a new Pokémon!" Aaron yelled to now one in particular. "Let's go find out what he can do, Galaxy," Aaron said. They exited the building and this time began to walk to the same route they had gone on there first day in Rustboro. Aaron and Galaxy walked down the paved road, and Aaron realized that the farther they got from the heart of the city, the narrower the road got and the buildings got shabbier. As they neared the end of the road, Aaron heard a lady yell and saw a man run out of an alley holding a handbag. After that a woman came running out of the same alley yelling, "He took my bag!" over and over again. _"Why do __**I**__ always find trouble?" _Aaron groaned internally. Then he had an idea.

"Go, Pidgeotto!" he said. "I need you to go catch that man and bring me back the bag he is carrying," Aaron explained to his new Pokémon while pointing at the fleeing man. His Pidgeotto nodded and flew off darting into the sky. A minute later, he returned with the man in pursuit.

"Give that bag back to me!" the guy yelled, fuming. Pidgeotto flew over Aaron and dropped the bag into his waiting hands.

"No," replied Aaron, "This bag isn't yours. You stole it, and it's wrong!"

"Fine, I'll fight you for it! Haunter!" the man snapped. A ghostly purple Pokémon appeared and it had floating claws as well. "Use Shadow Ball!" the guy instructed. Galaxy jumped forward.

"Galaxy, wait for it then dodge. Then use Dark Pulse!" Aaron told his own Pokémon. Galaxy listened and gracefully leapt over the orb of darkness and knocked out the Haunter with a powerful Dark Pulse. The man simply laughed.

"I have one more!" he announced gleefully. "Go Meditite!" Aaron looked at the monkey Pokémon and was worried. It knew fighting and psychic type moves. Before Aaron could say or do anything, the man called an attack. "High Jump-Kick!" he said. The little monkey Pokémon jumped in an instant and landed a hard kick right in Galaxy's face. Aaron's face fell as he ran to his fallen partner.

"Galaxy! Are you okay?" Aaron asked, tears in his eye. Galaxy made a small noise and Aaron wiped away his tears. "Galaxy, return! Go Pidgeotto!" Aaron said.

"Aw, the little boy is crying. _Galaxy! Are you okay?_" the man mocked, laughing cruelly.

"Pidgeotto, use Air Cutter!" Aaron called while the man was still in a laughing fit. The Meditite had no idea what to do, so it sat there and took the Air Cutter full force, which knocked it out. "Go away, you petty thief! I beat you, now leave!" Aaron yelled. The man looked angry, then surprised, then sad, then he just ran away sulking. "Here's your bag, lady!" Aaron said.

"Thank you very much young man! Here, take these 50 Pokédollars, you deserve them," the lady said kindly. Aaron accepted the money and thanked her. Satisfied with seeing Pidgeotto in battle, Aaron decided to go back to the hotel to grab some lunch and he really needed to heal Galaxy. That was the most important. As Aaron walked home, little did he know that someone had watched the whole ordeal. Now, that same person was putting handcuffs on the thief in and alley. This man was wearing dark pants and a long brown overcoat. His dark hair stuck out in front of his head and serious eyes stared at the criminal. He reached for his belt which held his walkie-talkie, gun, and taser. He pushed the button on the walkie-talkie and spoke.

"This is Looker reporting in, I have a petty criminal to give to the authorities. Regarding the boy, I plan to pose the offer to him in the next city he visits. He will be a good addition to the academy. Over." He said.

"_Copy Looker. Continue to watch him until your make the offer. Over and out." _

Looker set the walkie-talkie back in it's place on his belt and started to drag the thief towards the police station. _"This boy is special. I know he will join,"_ thought Looker, _"I know it."_


End file.
